Poker Night 3: Fold 'Em
Poker Night 3: Fold 'Em is the third game in TellTale Games' Poker Night series. It is a poker simulation video game featuring various crossover characters playing against the player. Setting The player takes the role of a humble card game aficionado traveling to the Inventory; a little joint which has been providing alcohol and card gaming since the start of the Prohibition Era. After being humbly welcomed, you have the option to play Texas Hold'em or Omaha Hold'Em poker with the following characters. The Demoman from Team Fortress 2, Clementine from TellTale's the Walking Dead, Bender from Futurama, Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, and film director/Comic Book Men star Kevin Smith. Your goal is to simply win poker games against your opponents whilst listening to colourful conversation between your opponents. If you can, you should probably coax your opponents into betting their special items when they run out of money. You can then use these items s weapons or cosmetics in Team Fortress 2. Opponents Clementine: From TellTale's the Walking Dead, Clem brings her no-nonsense attitude and clever tactics to the table. Clem will usually seem void of emotion, but will openly interact with the opponents and the player. She appears to like Demoman and Kevin Smith, but is annoyed by Bender and Freddy. She does break the fourth wall and appears to be confused by her own game, but does get frustrated when Bender makes a remark about her games being "Digital Choose-your-own-adventure books." Aside from Clementine, Jane normally sits at a table right behind Clem, sipping at a bottle of booze occasionally chiming in on the conversation at Clementine's expense. Her special items are her hat and her gun. Demoman: From Team Fortress 2, the Demoman brings his drunken happiness and obnoxious loudness to the table. Demo is unafraid to pester his opponents and binge-drink away until he wins. He seems fairly fond of Bender and Kevin Smith, and neutral towards Clementine and Freddy. He doesn't seem aware that he's from a video game, and sees all his deaths as dreams. Demo apparently learned of the Inventory from his Heavy teammate. His special item is a special melee bottle called the Chip and Tonic. Bender: From the Futurama cartoon, Bender brings his insensitive attitude and rude demeanor to the game. Bender is obviously unafraid to state his opinion and bash his opponents, including you. He likes Demoman and Freddy, but isn't overly fond of anybody else. He always has a cigar in his mouth and is quite greedy with his chips. Bender frequently breaks the fourth wall and references Matt Groening as being an idiot and the Simpsons as a fooling family. His special item is Professor Farnsworth's glasses (which he took). Kevin Smith: The real-life director of films and star of the Comic Book Men TV show. Kevin is generally a nice guy and enjoys making conversation with the various characters from popular culture. Kevin seems to like Demoman and Clementine, and likes Bender from a fanboy point of view. He is slightly frightened by Freddy. Kevin seems quite confused as to how he's playing cards with fictitious characters, but ultimately has decided to embrace the madness. His special item is his famed jersey. Freddy Fazbear: From Five Nights at Freddy's, the titular animatronic bear brings calculating strategy and intimidation to the table. Freddy does not speak in full words, but his actions and expressions speak well enough. His feelings toward the other players seems mainly neutral, except for Clementine, who he's fond of simply because of her age. Despite this, Freddy is an incredibly sore loser. His special objects are the severed head of Foxy, and a tiny plushie of Chica. Tables Generic: The standard generic table at the Inventory. Green table. The background is the humble little Inventory bar with various patrons minding their own business. These patrons include the RED Engineer, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier, Bonnie, Chica, Jane, Kenny, Sam and Max, Strong Bad, Rhys, Fiona, and Claptrap. The cards are the standard generic deck. Walking Dead: The Walking Dead table is a little different. The locale is now much more run down and looks like it's been in disrepair for a long time. The table looks like a stained version of the original table. Jane, Kenny, Bonnie, Mike, Luke, and Arvo can be seen wandering the place. Walkers can also be seen wandering outside boarded windows. The cards appear to be faded versions of the standard deck except for a few. Lee Everett can be seen on the King card, Christa can be seen on the Queen card, and a Walker can be seen on the Joker. Clementine is now wearing the coat she got from Bonnie for some reason. When each opponent is eliminated they are attacked by a Walker and dragged under the table where they are never seen again. Team Fortress 2: The TF2 table is a little interesting. The locale now much more resembles a RED base. The entire RED team can be seen wandering around going about their business. Also, Mann vs. Machine robots can be spotted sneaking around outside. The table itself is red with the RED logo in the middle. The cards are normal except for a certain few. The Heavy is seen on the King card, the Medic is on the Queen card, and the Spy is on the Joker card. The Demoman is also wearing pirate-style attire. Specifically, the Buccaneer's Bicorne, A Whiff of the Old Brimstone, and the Bird-Man of Aberdeen. Five Nights at Freddy's: The FNAF table is quite frightening. The Inventory now looks a lot like a low-budget Kid's pizzeria. Several animatronic characters can be seen dancing in the dim light. The table is now purple with Freddy Fazbear's head in the center. The cards are much more cartoonish with Freddy on the King card, Chica on the Queen card, and Bonnie on the Joker card. Freddy is now in his withered state for some reason. Credits Poker Night belongs to TellTale. All characters and franchises belong to their respective owners. Category:Telltale Series